


Moth

by Caepio



Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, Fifteen Minute Fic, Flash Fic, I put the yikes in a box, M/M, it only got out a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caepio/pseuds/Caepio
Summary: A drabble about Brutus and Antony's relationship.





	Moth

He doesn't have time for this.  
And he knows it.  


Absolutely a mistake.  
And he knows it.  


Might not be worth the trouble it causes.  
But then…

It’s 3 am again. He’s sleepless, again. Walking the streets, again.

And Brutus tells himself it’s aimless.

He tells himself he'll end up in is his own bed.

But at the top of the hill, he can’t lie anymore. Not even to himself.

He can see a light burning in Antony’s window - and he knows: It’s there for him. 

\--  


\--  


\--

It’s not going to end well.  
And Antony knows it.  


It doesn’t change anything.  
And he knows it.  


If push came to shove, he'd hurl Brutus over the edge.  
But then again…

Late at night, if he’s alone, he’ll leave a lamp burning.

He’ll go to bed. He won’t wait up. He’s not an idiot. 

He’s a deep sleeper. He’s good at shutting off, shutting down. But when Brutus’ feet hit the floor, he wakes up. Every time.

Never going to tell Brutus why he does it. Never going to say: _I'm here. Anytime you want._

They’ll have what they can have. And he’ll say:

_It’s enough._


End file.
